


Ten Minutes

by anamatics



Series: Minutes [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closet Sex, Drama, F/F, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei does not take kindly to the fact that Minako's ignoring her presence while filming a music video. She does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Minako hates filming promotional videos more than any other aspect of her job, as they run over time and eat into what little personal time her schedule grants her to interact with her friends and loved ones. She's running late now, and every time she looks up she can see the annoyed countenance of Hino Rei staring moodily at the director, as if she's trying to will him to end the session.

They've still got two more takes after this and Minako's starting to feel tired. They've only booked the studio for today, however, so all the filming has to get done.

Minako throws herself into the action, performing the necessary lip-synching to her own song to get out of this outfit and into the next one so that they can do the final scene.

This is a love song and the single's going to be released next week. Minako has to act as though she's in love with the overweight and middle-aged cameraman, when really all she can see is Rei, standing in the shadows. She can feel the intensity of Rei's gaze from here and she almost wants to call for a break so she can find some dark corner and kiss her lover senseless before going back to work.

She's sick of this motion, standing there with pouty lips and a lovesick expression on her face. She can see Rei very clearly from here, and all she wants to do is allow her face to brighten and give some outward sign that she's seen Rei.

Sure, they antagonize each other constantly, but Minako loves the fact that they are so completely in tune with each other.

"That's a wrap, take ten, everyone!" The director calls and Minako kicks off her shoes and hastens across the stage towards Rei. Her assistant can pick them up, or someone else can. She doesn't care right now; all she cares about is Rei.

She stops in front of Rei and smiles impishly, knowing that Rei's scowl is mostly because of the fact that Minako has to pointedly ignore her while at work.

"Hi," Minako says.

Rei grabs her and they're pressed up against each other almost instantly. Minako is surprised at how gutsy Rei is being, as this is a very public place and her hands are everywhere, touching in places that Minako had forgotten she was sensitive to.

"Reiko, what are you-" Minako starts, but Rei's pulling her backwards into a storage closet, her hand tight against Minako's mouth. The door slams shut and Minako feels Rei spin her, hot, insistent lips pressed against her slightly open mouth.

Rei's tongue is everywhere, sliding deep into Minako's mouth with the skill that Minako only pretends not recognize. She can't kiss back like this, and she's completely at the mercy of Rei's insistent, probing tongue.

"How long do you have?" Rei's voice is harsh and demanding. She's pulled away to focus her attention on trailing her lips along Minako's jaw line. She's going so fast, and Minako used to Rei going slowly.

Oh god, she's good at this too, in a few quick actions and an aggressive manner that Minako is unused to; Rei's got her so turned on that she's weak at the knees.

"Ten minutes, tops..." Minako groans, she can feel the pressure building between her legs and so help her if Rei leaves her hanging. She is not going back to work in this state, she doesn't think she can be coherent.

Rei's got her shoved back up against the door now; her hands are dipping lower across the small of Minako's back. She's pulling her skirt up and sliding her fingers along the skin she's uncovered as though it's her territory. Minako likes this new, aggressive Rei, she likes that she is so aroused right now that it's almost ridiculous. She likes that she is so completely out of control.

 _Oh god, Rei._

Minako's breath is coming in short pants and her hands are in Rei's hair, pulling her closer, trying to fuse their bodies together as Rei's lips dance along the side of her neck, sucking and biting. She's working Minako up; her lips sucking the skin up into her teeth in such a way that Minako can feel her knees start to give out and she can only trust that Rei will keep her steady.

"Perfect." Rei's fingers close around the barely covered round of her ass and she pulls Minako towards her, squeezing gently as she bites down hard on Minako's neck.

Minako bites her lip and buries her face in Rei's hair, trying not to moan too loudly. They could get caught doing this, she could get in a lot of trouble for doing this; she wants Rei to fucking finish what she started.

Rei's hands are moving faster now, probing roughly between her legs and Minako finds herself struggling to give Rei room to move. She lifts her leg up, wrapping it around Rei's waist and Rei makes a contented noise at the back of her throat before she goes back to sucking heavily on Minako's neck. She's got easier access now, and Minako can't help but wonder how foolish they look in this position.

Rei's making it hard for her to think, very hard.

Minako groans as Rei's fingers trail their way along her thighs, her nails sharp on the sensitive skin there. She wants Rei to touch her, to fix this unbearable sensation that she's struggling with, to allow her a precious moment of release. They have no _time_ no chance to do this properly.

This is a quick fuck, and Minako knows that she's going to have to make it up to Rei later on.

"Re...i..." Minako says, her hands in Rei's hair, pulling at it in order to get Rei's attention. She needs Rei to use her mouth elsewhere, there are places on her body that are begging for her lover's touch - and she has to follow their demands.

Rei's grin is visible in the half-light of the closet as she leans in to kiss Minako roughly, her fingers pushing aside Minako's underwear and finally, finally pressing hard up and into her.

She gasps, knowing that Rei has met no resistance that she's totally given herself away. She wanted this so badly, and now Rei knows.

She's never going to hear the end of this.

Rei's moving her fingers now, touching everywhere and leaving nothing unexplored. Minako can feel herself bucking into the touch, knowing that she's close, oh so close, and yet not nearly close enough to finish within the timeframe they have available.

"Reiko," Minako groans, pulling away from Rei's insistent lips and tongue long enough to get the words out. She's panting, and when Rei allows her tongue to trail across her upper lip before pulling it back into mouth, Minako feels a new surge of arousal. She wants that tongue back in her mouth, paying attention to only her once more.

Rei's smile is impish and Minako finds it irritating as she struggles to string the rest of her words together into a coherent sentence. There are no words for what she wants to ask Rei, because this behavior is both welcome and somewhat alarming at the same time. They've done this twice together, and Minako can only say their sex to be vanilla.

This is much more strawberry flavored.

That's good, since she likes strawberries more.

 _So fucking much more_.

Fingers close roughly around her breast and Minako's breath comes in shorter and shorter gasps as she feels herself start to be absorbed, completely, by the sensation. Rei's fingers leave her breast momentarily, pausing to shove up her shirt and bra so that they can touch skin instead of oppressive clothing. Minako hasn't felt so free in a long time, and she writhes under Rei's touch.

She's completely forgotten what she wanted to say to Rei, and when Rei's neck dips to the level of her breasts, Minako just lets her head fall back against the wall.

She's so aroused right now, her body is responding to the slightest movement of Rei's ever-busy hands.

Rei's tongue flicks out and laps around the edge of her breast, her lips follow, sucking and nipping gently at the skin there. She's going to have bruises later, and the dress that she's supposed to be wearing for the next take... "God..." she's not even speaking coherently any more, Rei's fingers and tongue are making short work of that.

She can hear people moving around the studio set outside the door and she bites her tongue to keep from groaning as Rei's fingers curl upwards and push forward insistently. Minako knows what Rei's looking for, and she's not sure she's going to find it in this dark closet where she's fucking Minako up against a wall. That task is better left for the bedroom and where they can see what they're doing.

 _Oh my god_ , Minako can't fight the sudden and new wave of sensation, but Rei's fingers have found their mark and are hitting it repeatedly. Her hips jerk forward and she moans loudly, she's working with Rei, trying to finally finish what twenty minutes of Rei watching her work and seven minutes of heated passion have started. She's got to be quiet, she needs Rei finish and they're calling two minutes before they've got to go back to work.

Rei's pace is relentless and her fingers are moving in small half-circles that're making Minako's toes curl as she tries to tighten her entire body around those fingers. She's drowning in sensation. She's close, so so close.

"Minako," Rei whispers, their faces suddenly close together once more.

Minako must have closed her eyes.

 _God, she's stopped, why did she stop?_

Minako thrusts her hips forward, trying to get Rei to continue moving. She wants to come, she really does, and this is just downright _cruel_. Rei should know better, they've got no time and she needs at least a minute or two to pull herself together once they finish.

"Don't scream," Rei mutters before leaning in to press her open mouth against Minako's own. Their tongues dance together and Rei's fingers start to move to meet the jerking motion of Minako's hips. They're going much faster, now, hard, rough, the way that Minako likes it.

Rei has always been so careful with her, Minako finds herself suddenly grateful for this chance with roughness. They're not making love, they're _fucking_ and Minako likes it.

She groans into the kiss, knowing what's coming in very short order. She's going to scream, she always does, she doesn't know how to be quiet in such a situation - and god, she doesn't care.

 _So close, so fucking close..._

Rei moves her fingers upwards, and suddenly all of Minako's control falls away. She can feel her legs start to buckle and Rei's free arm is suddenly off her breast and under her, holding her up as she rides the wave of pleasure. She's got her hands tangled in Rei's hair and she knows she's pulling hard, but she doesn't care.

The shriek dies in Rei's mouth; it's muffled and not nearly as loud as she thought it was going to be. She comes in a wave of jerky motion and gasping for breath.

Rei's hand is still between her legs, a sticky mess and Minako can feel the results of their actions running down her inner thighs. She's going to have to disappear off to the bathroom to clean up, but Rei's still kissing her, her tongue is slowing now, and they're becoming more chaste.

It's almost cute.

She finally pulls away and Minako pouts as Rei pulls her hand away and looks it pensively. "You were really messy today, Mina." she comments, licking her index finger with practiced ease.

Minako stares at her, and Rei leans forward, pressing her fingers up against Minako's lips. "Reiko..." she's still coming down from the post-orgasmic high, but this is so terribly erotic.

She licks Rei's fingers and lets Rei kiss her cheek briefly before reclaiming possession of her hands from the tangled mess of Rei's hair so that she can fix her shirt.

 _At least Rei didn't pop a button,_ she thinks, grinning sheepishly at Rei as her lover tries to help her fix her skirt. Her underwear are soaked through, but there's nothing she can do about that now - she's got to go change for the next shot and hope that the damage that Rei did to her neck isn't too noticeable.

Rei bends down and picks up Minako's fallen garment bag. "You have one minute," she says, kissing Minako briefly.

Minako will get her back later, for Rei is clearly still aroused and Minako is never one to take without giving.

She just doesn't have the time now.

She opens the closet door a crack and checks to make sure the coast is clear before she hurries up the hallway towards her dressing room. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this, for the just-sexed look has not been in for a while and it won't do to delay the shot any more than she can arrange.


End file.
